the sorrows of an xray
by sociallyawkwardwithagrip
Summary: A broken rule, a suppressed history Izaya never wanted anyone to know, and a slightly over-protective bodygaurd. After a forced trip to Shinra, he's been forced to live with Shizuo for a bit. Shizaya in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**I got the idea of this fic while watching an episode of CSI:Miami.**

He hovered above the table with a gloved hand gently moving the gamaray pictures around. "well that's not right... These had to have been from his childhood... But then that would mean that he was..." Shinra pushed up his glasses making them gleam in the dim light. "i knew it was bad but... I never imagined that it was that bad..." he mumbled taking off the gloves and setting them next to a bloodied table.

He looked at the body laying on it and sighed. "intresting test subject i might say..." he gathered the x-ray pictures and pulled open a file cabinet. He put the pictures in a file labled under a very known name.

Orihara Izaya

He heard the heartbeat in the background slow and took that as his momemt to shine, pulling an anesthetic from a drawer next to the surgury table. "just keep still and relax and everything will go smoothly..." he said injecting the unfortunate patient.

**An few hours before...**

Shizuo walked down the street glaring at the people he passed by and snapped his last cigarette as he heard the familliar coo of the retched nickname that the annoying flea had plastered on him. He was honestly surprised. He thought that the flea had dissapeared finally since he hadn't shown up for at least a month. "what the hell are you doing here flea?" he growled as he picked up a vending machine, chucking it in the direction of the informant. He nimbly jumped out of the way and skipped up to his monster.

"Shizu-chan! I have something i wish to tell you~" Shizuo glared at Izaya and noticed how his step was slightly off. _"has he always skipped around like that?" _he thought still glaring and noticing things that were different. The way his hair stayed over his left eye was one of the first things he noticed. The slight twitch of lips as if trying to hide pain, the barely noticable discolor of skin the usual pale an extremely light yellow as if the begginning of a bruise or a reeaally bad tan, and the one thing that tipped him off the most that something was wrong, was Izaya's voice. It wasn't the usual tone were you could here the smirk and sarcasm. It was laced with pain and anguish and it hurt Shizuo's ears to listen to it.

"shizu-chan my dear monster, what do you-" "what's wrong?" Izaya looked at Shizuo, surprised that he made the assumption so quickly. "nothing..." "bullshit. You don't sound your normal annoying flea self." Izaya looked at Shizuo and a tear started to form. "eh. Wh-whats wrong!" He gingerly wiped away the tear and noticed the black bruise on his neck, covertly covered by his jacket.

"...you forgot my rule..." Izaya looked up him. "what rule? You never made one." he huffed and crossed his arms. "i'm the only one allowed to hurt you flea. Who's been beating you?" Izaya turned around and started to walk off. "noone has. I've been doing it all to myself." he said before turning around a corner.

Shizuo grabbed his shoulder and roughly turned him around. "you can't fucking do those kind of injuries to yourself you idiot!" he growled out. There was something about all this that seemed odd to Shizuo. It almost seemed like Izaya wanted him to notice them.

He picked up the small framed informant, holding him by his side and started walking to Shinra and Celty's home. "where are you taking me!" Izaya yelled trying to get out of Shizuo's grasp. "i'm taking you to Shinra. I'm the only one allowed to put injuries like that on you and i know i didn't put those there 'cause i havn't seen you in a month." he said calmly, looking at Izaya. He crossed his arms and let himself be taken to the underground doctor but only one thing was going through his mind.

_"thank you for noticing shizu-chan..."_

**Hrm... It's up to my lovely readers to give me ideas about how the next chapters should lay out! Either PM me or leave something in your reveiw! *.* Shizaya depends on yoooouuu... Haha jk but give me some ideas please! And good reviews... I eat them and they mek meh feel goood! ;)**


	2. and so they say

**Thank you, Iggy phantomhive, for your review! I'm still up for ideas for future chapters or just a tasty review!**

"Shizuo! What are you doing here _with_ Izaya?" Celty typed up. "the flea needs a check-up. Where's Shinra?" he waited as she typed something and showed him the screen. "he's currently working on something in his lab... I can get him if you'd like..." he shook his head and looked at the quiet man in his arm who was somehow passed out in his hold. "it can wait but..." Celty saw what Shizuo was looking at and again, typed something on her phone.

"I see... You were wanting to know about the bruises. There is a history behind them but Shinra hasn't told me very much. If you like l, i could tell you what i know..." he hesitated for a second but nodded. Sure Izaya may have a few things in the past that he doesn't want drug up. Everybody does. But Shizuo's one and only rule was broken. And that kinda pissed him off.

He set Izaya on the couch and let him sleep soundly, sitting in a chair next to Celty.

"about a month ago, Izaya came in with a broken arm, collar bone, and bruises all over his torso. Shinra wasn't that panicked about it so i figured that he'd seen it before but it seemed odd." she stopped for a second, typing a new page. "it wasn't you who left them there and it wasn't the first time he'd come in with injuries like that. Usually when he comes in because of you, it's something small... But the last few times... It's been noticable that someone else has been giving him these injuries, and he's letting them do it by the darkness and placing of the bruises..." he rose an eyebrow. "what d'ya mean?" she showed him a new page.

"if he was trying to defend himself, then the bruises wouldn't be as black and there would be more than two or three on his arms... He's letting them injure him, Shizuo..." she slipped the phone back in her shirt sleeve as Izaya turned over in his sleep.

"and looking at his injuries this time, it's been worse here lately... He has at least four cracked or broken ribs, his leg is covered in bandages, and he has a bruise covering his entire right shoulder." He watched as she carefully removed his jacket and shirt, showing him the light bruising over several ribs and some gauze on his hip. He grimaced at the black and ugly bruise on his shoulder, suddenly feeling extremely guilty about all the times he noticed Izaya was in pain without his help and did nothing but make it worse.

"it wasn't your fault Shizuo..." he read. It still didn't help. He still felt the guilt sitting in his gut. "why..." he whispered, hanging his head between his shoulders. "why didn't you say something Izaya?" he looked up as Shinra walked in, looking surprised to see Shizuo in the same room as Izaya. "shinra, Izaya has some severe injuries but they're worse than before." Celty typed. "really?" he sighed and sat on his knees, inspecting the injured informant.

He stood up and crossed his arms. "three broken ribs and one may be cracked... I think his shoulder's broken too..." Shizuo flinched at the words and closed his eyes, trying to block out the guilt stabbing his heart.

"will he... Be okay...?" he asked warily. Shinra put a hand on his chin and looked at the sleeping figure on his couch. "if he gets fixed up well enough... He should be. But i want someone to look after him... He's come in with way too many of these injuries and if i know him, he'll just go back to work and get his shoulder screwed up even worse..." he said, looking at Shizuo. He seemed to understand what he was suggesting and glared at Shinra.

"no way am i letting that louse in my home!" he yelled. He quickly put his hands up in defense. "i-it would just be untill his shoulder is healed properly!" they both heard Izaya groan in pain. "and how long would that be?" Shizuo asked through his teeth, keeping his voice down as much as he could so he wouldn't wake Izaya.

"erm... A... Month maybe?" Shinra said, crouching down in preparation of what he knew was coming. "NO WAY IN HELL WILL I LET HIM STAY WITH ME THAT LONG!" he practically screamed, making the informant bolt awake.

"ahh Izaya! You're awake..." Shinra said, helping him up. "how could i when Shizu-chan is screaming his head off?" he mumbled, glaring at the blonde. "i was peacefully sleeping and you had to rudely wake me up like that." Shizuo glared back at the raven. "like hell you'll stay with me." he growled out. Izaya looked confused. "of course not. I would never live with a monster like you... And besides! Shizu-chan would probably suffocate me in my sleep if i did anyways..." he said, putting a hand to the side and trying not to let the pain from moving his arm show on his face.

"neither of you have a choice. Izaya, you're living with Shizuo untill your shoulder heals and there will not be an argument." Celty typed. She stood up and grabbed Shizuo's wrist with her black mist when he tried to leave. "let me go! I'm not living with that bastard!" he yelled, trying to yank himself from her grip. "Celty's right you two... You'll have to put your hatred for each other aside and put up with each other for a month. You can kill Izaya after he's better." Shinra said with his arms crossed. "and we have no say in this whatsoever?" Izaya calmly asked. Both shinra and Celty shook their heads. "fuck. I won't like it." Shizuo spat. "for once i actually agree with you." Izaya said, turning away from him with his arms crossed.

**Myerh! I've got a pretty good awdea on how the story is gonna go... But i'm not going to make it too long... I'll try to make it around 5 or 6 chapters... Maybe...**


	3. snooping around

**Bold italics:**_**Shizuo**_

**Plain italics:**_Izaya_

It had been a week since Izaya had unwillingly moved into Shizuo's apartment and Shinra had given them the idea of putting their thoughts on laptops. Both of them found it odd but figured it'd be a good way to vent without actually having to speak, i mean... Noone's going to read them so why not?

_**what the hell...? Ever since Shinra did that surgury on Izaya's shoulder, he's been acting weird. It's like Izaya's a whole different person... He's become more... I don't know... Loveable... Nobody still hasn't told me why or how he got those injuries but i'm not really that intrested in it... If Izaya doesn't want to tell me then i won't push him into it... But... Still... I wouldn't even put those types of injuries on the flea... I couldn't... I l**_

He quickly shut the laptop as he heard a knock on his door. The last on louder than the rest as a clash of thunder echoed throughout the city. "you don't have to knock flea..." he said loud enough for him to hear. The door opened slightly but Izaya didn't step through. "hey... Izaya?" he got up and opened the door completely. "h-hey! What's wrong?" he asked, wiping away a tear as it fell down Izaya's lovely, perfectly toned- shizuo mentally smacked himself. "dammit... You shouldn't be thinking that about your worst enemy! but, you have gotten some pretty good glances! Like yesterday, with the shower!" Shizuo really did smack himself that time. Izaya looked up at him. "don't worry about it... What is it that's bothering you?" Izaya's only answer was wrapping his arms around Shizuo's chest tightly. He flinched when Shizuo slowly wrapped his arms around him and rubbed his head lightly.

"what's wrong for the last time...?" he mumbled into the top of his head, secretetly breathing in Izaya's scent. "... It's the... The storm... And my shoulder..." he looked at Izaya with a confused look. "you're scared of thunder storms!" he held in a laugh. "it's not fucking funny, asshole!" he squeezed Izaya playfully.

"c'mon Izaya i was joking..." he wondered why Izaya was so defensive about it but was inturrupted by a clash of thunder and Izaya hugging him closer, burrying his face in shizuo's chest. "is it just the thunder...?" he sighed as Izaya nodded and picked him up bridal style, walking over to the bed and carefully set him down. He smiled lightly when Izaya curled in a ball. "god... How much more pathetic can he get...? He's so adora-" he mentally slapped himself again. "get it out of your head! You don't have amny feelings other than hatred!" he yelled in his head as he layed next to the informant.

"then why am i in the same bed as him?" he thought to himself as he wrapped an arm around Izaya's waist. "because you're comforting him that's why!" he screamed at himself. He closed his eyes and nuzzled the back of the ravens neck, feeling him tense a bit. "i'm gonna break your neck... Believe me if i was i would've already done it..." he mumbled. Izaya turned around and looked at Shizuo.

"it's not the thunder... It's the memories the thunder gives me..." he said quietly. Shizuo blinked and rose an eyebrow. "what?" Izaya flinched at a clash of thunder and Shizuo lightly rubbed the back of his head."they're just memories right? Nothing to be scared of..." Izaya nodded. "i know... But they haunt me... If it wasn't for my sisters i would have never let it happen..." he sat up as the rain stopped.

"you won't tell me will you?" he looked at Shizuo and shook his head. "maybe... When i'm ready to tell someone about my past..." Shizuo grabbed his arm as he got up off the bed. "you've told Shinra but you won't tell me?" he sighed and let go as Izaya nodded. "you would just laugh. Shinra won't..." he stared at Izaya in shock and anger as he left the room.

"if that's the way he thinks i'll react, then i'll ask Shinra." he growled as he walked outside and stomped towards Shinra and Celty's apartment.

12:16 am

_I think i made shizu-chan mad... But i was right. Even with the fact that it's me he'd still try to comfort someone... Not that it worked... It is HIM after all. But i think he has feellings other than hate for me... It's almost cute. If i wasn't here because of my shoulder, i would've already left by now. But since Shinra apparently thinks that i'll screw it up even worse if i work just a little bit. I will admit there have been some close calls just living here like when Shizu-chan tried to stab me with a fork but thankfully, Celty arrived just in time... Shizu-chan has become more relaxed these past few days i've noticed... It's strange._

_12:53 am_

_Shizu-can's been gone for a bit so i think i'll do a little looking around. Although the storm has'nt completely stopped... Well... I have a right to look around! I've been here a whole week and i havn't found every secret of this place. I mean i'm going to be here a month so why not?_

Izaya sighed quietly and got up from his perch on the couch and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat before going into the forbidden area. He thought about closing the small laptop but figured he'd be done before anyone got a chance to look in it.

"i wonder what secrets Shizu-chan has in his room~?" he walked in and frowned. "he should clean up more. I don't know how i didn't notice it when i was in here..." he looked around and spotted what he was looking for.

"at least it was somewhat hidden... Shizu-chan was probably expecting me to look for it..." he sat on the edge of the bed and opened Shizuo's laptop. "oh. So he didn't finish his last entry!" he happily read the entry before it was cut short. "that must've been when i walked in..." he mumbled as he scrolled up and read more of Shizuo's entries.

_**I don't know how that flea manages to survive everything. He doesn't get injured when somthing i throw at him actually hits him, he doesn't get sick, and he certainly doesn't get urges. **__I do too! __**And i still don't get why he taunts and teases me like he does. **__Because it's fun my dear Shizu-chan! __**Although i do wonder if he really does love humans or if it's just some lie he tells himself... **__That's just cruel... Of course i do!_

"hrm... How do i manage to survive it all?" Izaya asked himself. He closed the laptop and walked out of the room, satisfied with what he found and read. "mmm... All that snooping made me hungry again..." he mumbled with his arms behind his head, and started humming a small tune he learned as a child with his sisters.

He walked into the kitchen and snapped his fingers as he remembered the words to the tune and chuckled to himself. "how could i have forgotten something like that?" he mumbled as he opened the fridge. He grimaced at the strawberry milk and opted for regular, singing the small song to himself.

_One bright day in the middle of the night, two dead boys got up to fight. Back to back they fought each other, drew their swords and shot each other. The deaf policeman heard the noise, pulled his gun out, and beat the boys. If you don't believe this story be true, ask the blind man, he saw it too._

"what the hell kind of song is that?" Izaya almost dropped his glass when he heard Shizuo and glared at him when he laughed. "that wasn't nice Shizu-chan! I could've dropped this!" he hissed. Shizuo chuckled and leaned against the counter. "i'm sorry but it was so funny! But really... Where did you get that song from?" Izaya crossed his arms and looked at Shizuo.

"it's a song i tought my sisters for oxymorons... " he sighed and downed the glass of milk, cleaned it and put it back up. "if it gets stuck in my head, im murdering you..." Shizuo mumbled, walking into the living room and noticed Izaya's laptop was still open. He leaned back to make sure Izaya wasn't looking and sat down in front of it to read a couple enties.

_1:29 am_

_I miss my apartment! I miss making Namie-san do unnecessary work and i miss watching my beloved humans! But with my shoulder still slighly numb from the surgury, i can't "move around because it will move the stitches out of place." myeh stupid Shinra! I want to see my humans! Not even Shizu-chan is letting me out! Brute. I would just be gone for a few minutes... Not even enough time to start a fight and get out of it safely! Jerks..._

_1:33 am_

_Shizu-chan's asleep so i'm going to go out for a few... Chiao!_

_1:56 am_

_Ahh... That was refreshing! I got to see all my favorite humans and i even saw Dotachin and togusa! Erika and Walker were passed out in the back seat though... At least i think they were. I think Shizu-chan was having a dream about me when i got in, because he was moaning my name. It was severly creepy._

Shizuo hid his blush at Izaya knowing about his dream as said person walked in and sat next to him, eating some sushi. "you mind?" Izaya asked, holding up the remote. He shook his head and leaned back as Izaya flipped the tv over to the news.

"hey Izaya..." he looked over at the blonde. "yes Shizu-chan?" he stretched and crossed his arms before looking at the raven.

"what would you do if i said that i loved you?" he kept a strait face as much as he could while Izaya stared at him like he crazy, his face turning slightly pink. "well... I guess... I would laugh and say nice joke... Why?" Shizuo turned, looking at the tv to hide the hurt in his eyes. "no reason... It just randomly popped in my head so i figured i'd ask..." he mumbled. Izaya shrugged and turned his attention back to the tv.

"it wouldn't be a joke though..." Shizuo said silently.

**Wow... That was alot less depressing in my head... But anyway! The song Izaya was singing i got from my friend A-chan and it's not really a song more as a poem... And it wasn't really for oxymorons... I don't even know if that's the word i'm thankin of... But as per the usual, i still want sum nummy reviews...! I know... I'm greedy... But i get hungwy alot... Chaio!**


	4. an injury leads to what?

Izaya calmly walked down an alley, aware of somebody following him, and was irritated over the fact that a certain somebody nearly tied him up because he didn't want Izaya going outside with his shoulder not completely healed yet.

He glanced over his shoulder and noticed the black figure behind him. "Tch... I shoulda figured that i wouldn't be able to be outside without somebody causing me some kind of trouble..." he quickened his pace and turned into the busy street, trying to lose the person among the people.

He was almost to Shizuo's apartment before he felt a strong grip on his shoulder and before he could do anything, was dragged back into a different alley. He held in a shout of pain with difficulty as his shoulder was slammed into the wall next to him. "fuck..." he muttered, slumping down, holding his shoulder as he felt blood slowly roll down his arm. "Izaya Ori-fucking-hara... " he looked up at the looming figure in front of him and winced as the tip of a knife was pressed into his cheek. "Do i know you...?" he asked, wary of his surroundings, the walls suddenly closer than he remembered. "you ruined my family, murdered my brother and sister, and made my mother and father commit suicide shortly after we went bankrupt... I say it's time to avengey siblings..." Izaya was faily certain that he knew the person who wanted to murder him. "i'm sorry but i think you may have the wrong perso-" the knife was dug further into his cheek. "shut up you bastard." he fell back as he remembered who it was that the boy was talking about. "Shuji yamamoto..." he grit his teeth as he felt the knife bury into his side. "glad you could remember! Now i want the last thing you ever see to be me killing you." Izaya braced himself for what he knew was coming and shouted out as he felt a searing pain in his chest, almost like somebody took a scapel and ripped open his chest, revealing all of his organs for the public to see.

"why are you just killing me over your siblings...? Why not your parents too?" he heard Shuji scoff. "what parents? All they cared about was how much money we were making. I raised my brother and sister as kids... My mother wanted nothing to do with us. My father only cared about our image to the neighbors and other businesses..." Izaya felt droplets fall onto his face and saw that Shuji was crying. He felt a sting at his throat and a warmness consumed him, welcoming him into death. He looked up at the clear sky and thought, "i guess... It's what i deserve... I just wish i could've told Shizu-chan how much i really didn't hate him..." he felt a warm feeling in what he hoped was his heart at the thought of Shizuo and smiled a bit. "what are smiling at? You're about to die! What does someone like you have to happy about?" Izaya shook his head. "because i know that there is someone that i can haunt when i really do die... And i know he won't mind!" he chuckled and felt like he was being suffocated but he really didn't mind. As much as he said otherwise, he welcomed the idea of death.

he heard a loud crash and thought he heard someone say his name but was too far gone to open his eyes and see who it was that was trying to save him. He slowly felt his life slip away from him and decided that he would thank whoever it was that held him to their chest.

He barely opened his eyes and saw through the bleary mess, a blonde head of hair. He chuckled at the chance of someone saving him having blonde hair. "thank you but... I don't deserve this..." he managed. He blinked as he felt soft velvet lips on his own and barely heard, "I love you Izaya... Don't die on me please... It'll be boring without you around..." he smiled and closed his eyes. _"i'd say the same but i don't even know you..." _he took a breath and passed out.


	5. what's a man to do?

"Shizuo! What the hell happened?" Shinra shouted as he was pushed aside. "I told him that he would get injured worse and he still didn't listen..." he heard Shizuo mumble. Shinra looked at the black and red mass in the blondes arms and his eyes widened as Shizuo set whoever it was on the lab table. "how did he get like this?" he asked, carefully putting both hands on the table next to the limp body.

"i don't know... I found him like this..." Shizuo hated the way his voice cracked. "well did you at least see who it was that did it?" he nodded. "i did but... I think i ended up snapping his neck..." Shinra grimaced and gingerly took off what was left of the shredded shirt. " how long had he been out before you found him?" Shinra looked at Shizuo and saw the blood on his vest. "a couple hours maybe?" he turned his attention to the blood begginning to drip off the table. "go get a different shirt on..." he quietly said. He watched the blonde go into the bathroom, taking a shirt off of the table set next to the door, for the times when he had come in for injuries and needed a shirt.

"geez... What happened...?" he started to clean the blood off the table and hooked up the I.V. "Shizuo... Do you really want him to die...?" he asked warily when the two were looking over the newest x-ray scans. "of course not... If i did i would have killed him already. In truth... I honestly..." Shinra chuckled under his breath. "in truth you love him... Don't you?" He shook his head at the light blush creeping up on Shizuo's cheeks. "then why don't you tell him?" "what are you kidding? The only thing he could ever love is his 'beloved humans'..." Shinra 'tsked' at the hurt that Shizuo tried to hide. "he doesn't quite get the idea of having to share... I know it doesn't make any sense right now, but trust me... The more you get to know him, the more it will..." Shizuo looked over at Izaya, listening to the heartbeat every few seconds.

"I guess so... How much longer will he have to stay?" Shinra shrugged. "depending on how shallow the chest wound is, a few days more minimum... But since his shoulder ended up shattering, it may be another month... Maybe..." Shizuo sighed and leaned back on a table. "Shinra, i'm gonna take a breather... I'll be back in few minutes or some shit..." he looked at Izaya's bloodied body one last time before leaving the small room, already lighting a cigarette.

"What have you gotten yourself into Izaya?" he mumbled, walking down the street.


	6. stones may break him but Shizu wants

"nngh..." he blinked open an eye and winced. _"mother... What the hell is..." _Izaya lifted up a hand to block the light from his eyes and noticed the I.V in his wrist. "Ah! Izaya! You're awake!" he slowly looked at Shinra. "where am i?" Shinra rubbed the back of his head. "my apartment..." he blinked and sat up as best he could. "w-why?" Shinra sat down in a rolly chair across from him. "you don't remember?" he looked down at the clipboard in his lap, looking at Izaya's vitals. "no..." he sighed. "well... You might want to ask Shizuo... I just took care of you." He looked up when Izaya hissed and saw that he had ahold of his shoulder.

"W-what happened to it?" Izaya weakly said, the throbbing pain preventing him from speaking very loud. "it was shattered..." he stared at Shinra, tears of pain begginning to form. "Like i said, Shizuo can explain it better than me..." he noticed the dusting of a light blush on Izaya's face and chuckled. "what?" "nothing... You'll figure it out eventually!"

He shrugged with his good shoulder and carefully pulled the I.V out of his wrist. "Shinra... Where is Shizu-chan?" he looked at the doctor, laying back down with a hand over his eyes. "I don't want to but i guess i have to thank him... For saving me y'know?" Shinra smiled. "i think he's at his apartment... You scared the hell out of him Izaya..." the informant blinked and chuckled. "that was a nice joke Shinra...!" he sighed. _"i wasn't but whatever..."_

"Shizuo, Izaya's awake... If you wanna come and see him, you can." The blonde cracked his neck and turned his attention away from the "customer" that he had by the collar. "really? That's cool... Hey Shinra, i'm pretty busy right now... Can you call again in a bit?" he nodded and shut his phone, glaring at the man in his grip. "now then... About that money..." "i-i-i can pay it by friday! I swear!" he scoffed and threw the poor man down the street. "i don't have time for you. I have somewhere to be. See ya later Tom..." he said, waving over his shoulder. Tom shrugged and waved back, walking down the street. "Don't dump it all on him in one sitting Shizuo..." he chuckled. "i don't know what you're talking about..." Tom shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Shizu-chan! What are you doing here?" Izaya said, quickly standing up when he saw him. "to see you idiot. What the hell were you thinking!" the raven blinked. "what the hell? you're the one who made me want to go out! You wouldn't even let me out on the balcony!" Shizuo leaned back a bit in surprise. "i didn't want you to get hurt again! I told you that i was the only one allowed to hurt you!" Izaya huffed. "you don't want me hurt because you wanna fucking kill me!" "LIKE HELL!" he looked at Shizuo in surprise. "if i was gonna kill you i already would've! You were living with me! I woul have suffocated you while you were sleeping you fucking idiot!" they both looked at Shinra as he cleared his throat. "what?"

He stiffled a laugh. "erm. Are you two lovers done quarrling?" they both blushed deeply and turned away from each other. "Shizuo got his point across i geuss..." "the flea should've learned his lesson or i wouldn't have yelled at him..." he smiled and sat on the edge of Izaya's bed. "anyway... Izaya have you remembered anything?" Shizuo looked at the two. "what...?" Shinra looked at Izaya expectantly. "no... I don't remember... But i do remember me and Shizu-chan's argument before i left..." he looked at Shizuo. "uh... Didn't mean to yell at you louse... I got worked up..." Shinra smiled aneld patted his knees. "there see? Apologies accept-" "what apology? That flea should apologize to me for making me worry about him! Do you know how long you've been asleep?" Izaya looked at Shinra with a questioning look. "...no..." Shinra sighed. _"they can never just stay quiet can they?" _"three goddamned weeks!" he looked down at the floor when Izaya froze. "w-what...?" Shizuo bit the inside of his lip when he saw Izaya stare at him, almost like he was terrified. "ahh... I-Izaya..." Izaya slowly looked down at his hands and hid the tears begginning to form. _"he was... Worried?" _he looked at Shizuo and smiled lightly. "Thank you Shizuo... For saving my life and all..." he looked back down at his hands and blushed a bit. Shizuo sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "then you owe me a favor..." he looked up at the blushing bodyguard and rose an eyebrow. "and what would you have me do as a favor...?"

Shizuo covered his eyes with his hair and covered his mouth. He silently thought over his options and occasionally looked at Izaya and Shinra. _"ruin my life or keep it in...? There's no way in hell that he would ever like me back but... Can't do nothing that you won't ever try right...?" _Shizuo pointed at Izaya, blushing furiously.

"...you have to go on a date with me...!"

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aren't i just evil? Haha xD I think this going pretty good... I think... Well it's not my opinion that counts... It iz tha readars opinion thet counts! Haha x3 i wuvers my weaders!**


	7. their first

**Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay okay... This chapter's sorta dedicated to heart day since it's so close...**

Izaya stared at Shizuo with wide eyes and a deep blush across his face, burning his ears. Shinra coughed, breaking the long and awkward silence. "erm... I'll... Just... I'll be outside..." he stood up and left the apartment, leaving the two alone.

"uh... Y-you... Want me to...?" Shizuo covered his eyes and his blush. "So Shizu-chan actually likes me..." he could almost hear the smirk in the ravens voice. "y-yeah. So what? ...I have for a while..." he looked up at Izaya and, surprisingly, didn't see a trademark smirk. "if i say yes, will Shizu-chan let me choose where we go?" he blinked at Izaya's answer and smiled. "sure...!" Izaya blushed deeper (if possible) and chuckled. "Shizu-chan's cute when he-" Izaya immediatly slapped a hand over his own mouth and stared at the floor. "what'd you say flea?" he shook his head. "it was nothing! Forget i was gonna say anything!" Shizuo leaned forward, placing his hands on the edge of the bed and looked at Izaya.

"what were you going to say?" his eyebrow twitched slightly when the raven laughed. "i assure it was nothing that Shizu-chan would be intrested in!" he glared as a hand was waved back and forth in his face. "Izaya." the info broker stared into the mocha eyes that, he wouldn't say it outloud mind you, he thought were gorgeous up close. "if you keep staring at me like that, i may never tell you Shizu-chan..." he mumbled, almost hypnotized by Shizuo's eyes. He blinked at the smirk across the blondes face. "but it's working right?" he blushed a bit harder at the statement and averted his gaze to somewere else in the room.

"not one bit." Shizuo 'tked' and stood back up. Izaya got up off the bed and grabbed the front of Shizuo's shirt, pulling him down a bit. "if Shizu-chan gives me one good reason not to go on this date with him i won't. understand?" Shizuo held back the incredibly strong urge to close the distance between the two but nodded. "good. Then we're gonna to go to russia sushi..." he blinked when the raven let him go and sat on the bed again.

"can i come in?" they both looked over at Shinra when he looked around a corner at the two. "yeah..." he grinned and walked into the room again, sitting next to Izaya.

"so beforw Izaya's able to leave, i need to make sure that he's not going to randomly pass out or get dizzy or anything..." he looked at Izaya as he said this. "_he's still paler than he normally is..." _he clicked a pen and wrote something down on the clipboard. "how long will that take?" he shrugged. "the most would be a few hours but it should just be a few minutes for the test and everything..." he felt Izaya's glare and sighed. "sorry Izaya but i'm gonna have to..." Shizuo looked between the two and shrugged. "okay so then i'll just stay outside the room..." Shinra shrugged and patted Izaya's shoulder. "i'll numb your arm before i give you the shot Izaya." he said, tryimg to sooth the raven before he got cursed out.

"aww Izaya... It was cute though!" the raven huffed and crossed his arms. "damn you both." he muttered. Shizuo stiffled a laugh and shoved his hands in his pockets for Izaya's sake and what was left of his own innocence. He made sure that nobody was looking before he let his guard down.

_"hey... I already asked him on a date so why the hell not? Just hope i don't blow it before i get to take him out tonight..."_

"iza-kun..." he leaned foward a bit and kissed the informants neck lightly. "Shizu-chan... What are you doing?" he wrapped his arms around Izaya's waist, pulling him closer, and started sucking and nipping at the spot he'd just kissed. "Shizu-chan... We're in public... At least wait 'till we get home..." Shizuo smirked at the whine in Izaya's voice and thought he heard a little bit of arousal but ignored it.

"But Iza... I can't wait anymore..." he mumbled, licking over the red spot he'd made. "Shizu-chan!" he blinked at the annoyance in Izaya's voice and let him go. "fine..." he sighed and ran a hand through his golden locks and started walking back down the street to his (and now Izaya's he was guessing) apartment.

"Shizu-chan... How long will you let me stay?" Shizuo blinked amd looked at Izaya after taking his coat off. "as long as you need to... Why?" Izaya smiled, albiet it was creepy as fuck but it was still a smile, and shrugged off his own jacket. "just wondering..."

Shizuo shrugged and walked into the kitchen, grabbing the milk jug from the fridge. "so... Iza-kun..." he took a swig before setting the jug on the counter. "yes Shizu-chan?" Shizuo hesitated for a second. "you sure you don't want to think about it?" Izaya rolled his eyes and leaned on the counter. "yes i'm sure Shizu-chan. Do i need to prove it or something?" Shizuo blushed lightly at the comment. "no..." Izaya smirked. "i could anyways... Just to spice things up a bit y'know?" Shizuo looked at Izaya warily and put the milk back in the fridge. "what do you mean?" he asked, not looking at the smirking informant. "you know exactly what i mean Shizu-chan..." he sighed and stood up. "no... I think you'll have to explain it to me Iza-chan." Izaya cringed at the 'chan' and walked over to the blonde brute and grabbed his vest, pulling him down to eye level. "sure 'bout that?" he smirked as Shizuo turned red at the close proximity. "kuz i can think of a few things..." he inched closer to Shizuo's face. "that might really ignite a spark or two..." he barely brushed his lips against Shizuo's and felt the blonde shudder in response and chuckled.

"i barely kiss you and you get that sorta reaction?" Shizuo huffed and crossed his arms. "yeah so?" Izaya rubbed his shoulder lightly, wincing at the pain. "does it hurt?" he shook his head. "no..." he stiffened as Shizuo carefully wrapped his arms around the smaller man and hugged him closely, careful not to touch his shoulder. "shizu-"

"just... For a minute... Please... Just for a minute..." Izaya sighed and glared at a wall. "fine. But a minute and that's IT." he felt and almost heard Shizuo relax at his words and was surprised at how gentle he was. Used to the violent tendencies he never expected that Shizuo could have nice and gentle side to him. He slowly wrapped his arms around him, hugging him back and nuzzling his neck for a more comfortable position. He had to admit that it felt kinda nice.

One minute had turned into two, two into four and eventually that four turned into almost ten minutes but Shizuo had to let go. Izaya looked up at the blonde questioningly when he did.

"i don't want to take the last shred of dignity you have left... I mean it's bad enough that you're living with me right? That must be embarrasing itself for you right th-" he blinked in surprise as Izaya pulled him down and kissed him. Hard.

He smiled and gently held the side of the ravens head, deepening the kiss. He licked Izaya's bottom lip, asking for entry and Izaya gladly let him.

He met Shizuo's tongue with ease and started the fight for dominance in the kiss which, clearly, Shizuo had won. He let the brute explore the confines of his mouth, occasionally sucking on his wet muscle and nibbling his lip when he got the chance.

"Shizu... W-wait..." he pushed back the blonde and looked down at the floor, trying not to blush. "I... I can't do this Shizu-chan... We're enemies. We're not suppose to..." Shizuo inwardly damned whatever reason it was that made the two enemies. If this was going where he thought it was then he wasn't going to be very happy after this "talk" was over with.

"clearly there's something more that you're feeling... If not then what the hell was that?" Izaya grit his teeth. As stupid as he was sometimes, Shizuo was right. He obviously had more affection hidden away than he thought he did. All the years of hiding his most hated feelings dormant wasted away to practically nothing just through that one kiss. As much as he didn't like admitting it, he enjoyed the time he spent with Shizuo.

"what... Would Shinra and Celty say though..." Shizuo scoffed. "that's what you're worried about?" he felt the slight nod and sighed. "Shinra and Celty aren't gonna give a shit... They only care about their friends happiness and shit like that right? Well... We'll be happy won't we...? And besides... Shinra's in love with a Dullahan... A headless woman with whom he lives with... I don't think we hold a candle to that." he almost sounded unsure of his question himself. Izaya looked at Shizuo through his bangs and smiled a bit. "yeah... I guess we will be happy huh..." Shizuo smiled and hugged the raven, avoiding his shoulder, and murmured in his ear, "I want you to be happy... But i wanna be happy too... So at least grant me the privalege of being there for you when you meed someone most..." Izaya smiled and hugged the blonde back. "alright... I'll let you be my knight in shining armour for a bit..." Shizuo stood up and looked Izaya in the eye and said in a dead serious tone, "where the fuck do you keep getting these injuries then?"

** blah... I was gonna have the date in this chapter too but change my mind at the last minute... BUT WHO CARES IT'S SNOWING! And i have a cat foot/paw shoved in my face... But i love-e-de my kittah! XD review plz!**


	8. he'll come back right?

**The question everyone's been asking is about to be answered!**

Izaya leaned back a bit and looked down. "answer me Izaya." he hesistated and tried to get out of Shizuo's grasp. "i'm not letting you go untill you answer me." he glared at Shizuo and huffed. "you gave them to me." Shizuo grit his teeth. "don't you fucking lie to me." Izaya tried to get rid of the dryness in his throat.

"i can't help you if you don't answer me!"

"i got them from home!" Shizuo blinked. "what?" Izaya tore out of Shizuo's hold. "I got them from home..." he looked down, holding his shoulder and did his best to hide the tear about to fall from his eye.

"what do you mean you got them from home?" he sighed irritatedly and leaned against the wall. "i mean my goddamn parents beat me every time i'm around them!" he shouted angrily. Shizuo looked down and rubbed his hand. "sorry... I didn't know..." Izaya looked at Shizuo in surprise. "it wasn't like i shared my personal life with you... I didn't think you'd like it if i did..." Shizuo sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"i was worried about you while you were asleep... I couldn't sleep right while you were..." Izaya looked down at Shizuo and sighed.

"i think it may be best if i lived with Shinra and Celty for a bit..."

**A few days later**

Shizuo walked into his apartment and took off his jacket and vest, laying them on the back of the couch. "Iza-" he stopped and looked down, the back of his eyes stinging slightly. _"that's right... He left... What an idiot i must look like..." _he chuckled and rubbed his eyes, hoping that the burning sensation would go away. He blinked and pulled back his hands, seeing water on his fingers. He looked up at the ceiling with a confused expression. _"there's no leak so then...?"_ he then noticed that his vision was blurred and wiped at his eyes. He felt something roll down his cheeks and sighed.

"geez... Why am i crying over something like that louse leaving...?" he asked outloud. As expected he got no answer but heard a quiet mewl. He blinked and looked in the direction of the noise.

He heard another mewl and a kitten stumbled out from beneath his chair. He chuckled and picked the tiny thing up carefully so that he wouldn't crush the now purring cat. "hey there..." the black kitten mewled and Shizuo chuckled.

_"cutest damn thing i ever heard..." _"how'd you get in here...?" Shizuo looked around and saw his bedroom light was on. "didn't i turn it off when i left this morning?" the kitten mewled in response. He blinked when he felt its stomach rumble. "hungry are you..." the kitten mewled happily and he walked into the kitchen, grabbed the milk, a can of tuna, two small saucers, and set all of them on the floor. He opened the can and poured its contents onto a saucer. The kitten lapped at the juices as he poured a small amout of milk onto the other and stood up.

"i'll be back..." he heard a muffled mewl and walked out of the kitchen and noticed that the light was turned off. "what the hell...?" he pushed open the door and blinked to adjust to the darkness. "Sh-izu-chan" he heard almost moaned. He flicked the light on and jumped when he saw Izaya on his bed in a skimpy maid outfit. "w-what the hell?" he stared at Izaya in shock as the raven looked at him with half lidded lust filled eyes. "Shizu-chan... Bout time you got home...! Come here will you...?" he blinked several times and looked incredulously at the sight lain before him. "Iz...aya...?" Izaya glared at Shizuo.

"Yes it's me! Who the hell do you think i am? The goddamned tooth fairy! Now get your ass over here and undo these fucking handcuffs!" Shizuo stared in shock at the raven and slowly made his way to the sprawled imformant, looking at the hands cuffed behind his back. He felt his blood rush to his nether regions at the sight and lightly ran a finger up Izaya's pale leg and skimmed over the surprisingly smooth dress.

"Shizu-ch-chan... What are you doing?" Shizuo sat on the edge of the bed and noticed the bulge in Izaya's groin. He smirked and toyed with the chain between the ravens wrists. "enjoying this..." he snapped the chains apart and flipped Izaya onto his back, already putting his plan in motion. "so... Why did you leave?" he asked, rubbing the informant's erection.

"because i could and i wanted to..." Izaya held back a moan with difficulty and felt his mouth go dry. "no... I don't think that's it..." Shizuo pressed a bit harder, increasing the friction. "i-it's true..." he forced out, trying to muffle another moan. "if you don't tell me... I won't quit..."

He reached under the dress and rubbed Izaya's twitching cock lightly, satisfied with the hitch in his breath. "why did you leave?" Izaya bit the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning and letting Shizuo know how much he enjoyed it. "i-i..." Shizuo smirked wider. "yes? Go on..." he stroked the hard member. Izaya threw his head back in a silent moan and bucked his hips, trying to put more of himself in Shizuo's hand. "so... Do you want me to continue or do you want to answer me?" Izaya failed a glare at Shizuo. "is that a continue then?" he leaned down and kissed Izaya, moving his hand in a set pace. Izaya moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck, pulling him closer. They separated only long enough for Shizuo to pull the dress off of Izaya and immediatly went back to their kissfest.

"Izaya... Please... Why did you leave?" he murmured in the informants ear. "i- shizu-chan..." he licked up the raven's neck. "what?"

"i left because... Because i couldn't stay..." he looked at Izaya with an eyebrow raised questioningly. "what do you mean?" he rubbed the very tip of Izaya's cock when he didn't answer and earned a deep moan. "explain..." Izaya took in a quick breath. "i couldn't stay because i love you too much... And it was digging into my conscious and i thought about you constantly and couldn't do my work so i thought that if i wasn't around you it'd go away..." Shizuo smiled and kissed Izaya again.

"you idiot..." Shizuo sat back up, still stroking Izaya's erection, and shook his head. "take it from me, leaving doesn't solve anything. It just makes it worse in the end..." Izaya looked to the side and tried to hide the smirk. "yeah i kinda figure that out." Shizuo chuckled and kissed The flustered raven tressed man beneath him.

He drug a finger up the underside of Izaya's erect member and licked one of his nipples, hearing a loud moan. He smiled and rolled the nub between his teeth. "mm Shizuu-ch-chan... Ahh!" Shizuo looked up at Izaya and almost came at the look on his face. "fuck..." _"it's my own punishment for letting him leave..."_ he felt Izaya's muscles tense and Izaya's cock pulse one last time before he came, his cum falling onto Shizuo's hand and the bedsheets.

"you're adorable Iza-kun..." Shizuo mumbled, petting Izaya's head. "shut up Shizu-chan..." Izaya curled up next to shizuo, covered half way by a blanket. "Izaaa-kuuun..." Izaya glared up at Shizuo. "what?" Shizuo beamed and kissed the raven's forehead. "i love you..." Izaya nuzzled into Shizuo's chest. "i love you too Shizu dear..." Shizuo blushed lightly at the nickname and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. "sweet dreams..."

**Aww next chapter will be the last and final chapter... I know... Sad... CX but the only thing that matters is that the two are happy! **

**P.S. There will be smut...**


	9. the day they wanted part 1

Izaya was staring off into space out a window in the sea-side vacation house that he had rented out for a month. He didn't notice when his favorite person in the whole world walked up behind him and set a plastic bag full of his favorite sushi next to him.

_"i wonder what he's thinking about to have not even noticed me..."_

He tensed at the feeling of someone wrapping their arms around him and immediatly relaxed when he smelled Shizuo's familliar scent. A days worth of colonge, strawberries, and the small back taste of nicotine. "glad you're ba...ck..." he sniffed, his head moving towards the bag with the mouthwatering scent. He licked his lips unconsiously and purred. "i wanna~!" Shizuo smirked and shook the bag. Izaya perked up at the sound and mewled, wiggling in Shizuo's grasp. Shove a pair of cat ears and a swishing tail on him and he'd make a perfect cat!

"Shiizuu-chaan~!" Shizuo chuckled and kissed Izaya on the cheek. "i'm not hand feeding it to you this time." he said, placing the bag in Izaya's lap. Izaya's eyes brightened at the sight and he greedily opened the bag, literally starting to drool. Shizuo pulled Izaya into his lap and rubbed his fingertips up and down his stomach lightly. Izaya pulled the small box out of the bag and opened it, the Ootoro inside it making him drool like crazy.

He gingerly picked a peice of the fatty tuna up and brought it up to his mouth, licking it before shoving it in his mouth. He felt Shizuo's fingers and blinked. He looked at Shizuo with concern.

"what's wrong?" he asked, lightly placing a hand on the blonde locks. Shizuo looked at Izaya and smiled. "nothing at all, why?" Izaya shot him a deadpan look. "you're stroking my stomach..." Shizuo blinked in confusion. "...what? What about it?" Izaya chuckled. "when you're either concerned or thinking about something, you always stroke my stomach... I think it helps you think clearly... I don't know i mean it is your head and it seems to be my understanding that even though we've been together for five months, i still can't predict you..." Shizuo smiled and lightly kissed the raven. "i was just... Erm..." Shizuo shook his head. "it's nothing! You'll find out eventually!" Izaya pouted and ate another slice of Ootoro. "can't i have a hint?" Shizuo seemed to think about it for a few seconds and shrugged.

"when i find a certain something... You'll find out!" he picked up a slice of the tuna and held it up to Izaya. "you wa~nt?" Izaya stared at the peice that was waved almost seducingly in front of him. He reached out and bit down on it. "Iza-chan, you're so adorable... I almost wanna rape you!" Izaya blushed and licked Shizuo's fingers for the juices and purred.

"you promised to wait untill we were married and happy. Whenever that will be..." Izaya said as he curled up in Shizuo's lap and set the almost empty box to the side. "i can't help it though..." Shizuo mumbled into the inky black hair. "ever since you were tied up on my bed in that cute little maid outfit, i've wanted to make you scream my name in pure pleasure..." Izaya turned red at the statement and burried his head in the broad chest he loved nuzzling up to every night. "Sh-shizu-chaaan... Don't say things like that!" Shizuo laughed and rubbed Izaya's head. "aww but why? Your reactions are so adorable!" Izaya nipped at Shizuo's collarbone and looked up at him. "no. It'll make me break your promise!" Shizuo blinked and laughed a bit louder than he intended to. "then i'll tease you about it!" he said, pulling up Izaya's chin and kissing him. Izaya melted at the affection and mewled dissapointedly. "no... That's not nice Shizu-chan..." he recwived a shrug for an answer and sighed.

"well then you can at least kiss me more than you do!" Shizuo blinked and and chuckled. "so is that all you want?" Izaya huffed and crossed his arms. "no. Of course not. But for now that's what i want most... You rarely ever kiss me..." Izaya pouted. Shizuo smiled and hugged Izaya to him.

_"but then i'd break my promise..."_

_**Three months later...**_

"Iza-chan! I'm home!" Shizuo said as he set his keys and wallet on the counter. He heard no response and walked into the living room, and didn't like what he saw. The room was torn to shreds, the curtains were ripped down, a picture of the two was shattered and laying on the floor, the glass spread around the frame, the turquiose spiraled vase that Celty and Shinra had gotten them was laying on the floor in shattered peices, the rose he'd gotted Izaya a few weeks after they started dating was laying limply on the floor next to it. He noticed the bag that contained their wedding plans and payment was gone, it's spot in the bookshelf Izaya had taken the most time into consideration to finding the best spot was torn apart, wood and splinters all over the floor and a few books were torn apart as well. The room was in shambles. Either Izaya went completely insane or they'd been robbed. Shizuo almost prayed for them being robbed. Speaking of Izaya where was he?

Shizuo looked around frantically for the informant when he heard a groan from behind the couch. He ran over to it and was releived to see that it was Izaya but almost immedialty went into shock. He pushed the large peice of furnishing out of his way and knelt next to Izaya, picking up the upper half of his body.

"I-izaya!" he wiped off the blood at the corner of his mouth and on his forehead. "Izaya. Please wake up!" he rubbed his cheek lighlty, hoping the gesture would wake him up like it did every morning but no such luck. He felt his eyes start to sting and shook his head. He wouldn't cry over this. He couldn't!

He put two fingers over Izaya's wrist and almost bust into tears of joy when he felt a pulse.

"Izaya, wake up!" Shizuo tried again to wake the seemimgly dead informant. The blood dripping onto Shizuo's jeans becoming more noticable to him. He looked down at Izaya's abdomen and noticed a deep cut, obviously done by an amatuer from the angle and deepness of the cut and laid Izaya back down. He got and ran into the bathroom, grabbing the first aid kit, and ran back to tend to Izaya.

He pulled off his shirt carefully and started cleaning the wound, feeling sick at the sight of the pool of blood. He covered it up and picked up Izaya just as he was starting to wake up. "Izaya can you hear me?" Shizuo asked, his voice layered with worry. "n-hn.." he smiled but only for a second. "what happened?" Izaya slowly opened his eyes and winced. "...rob'd..." Shizuo nodded and set Izaya on the couch as gently as he could. "try'd to stop th'm... But..." Shizuo rubbed Izaya's head in a sense of comfort and kissed him lightly. "don't move to much please... Shinra will be here shortly i promise..."

And Shizuo's promise was kept. Shinra arrived a couple minutes after Shizuo called with Celty and tended to Izaya's wound as Shizuo and Celty cleaned the living room, him looking over at the doctor and his soon-to-hopefully-be fiancee every once in a while.

"he should be fine... Let me know if he gets anymore pains though... Especaily his-" "shoulder... Yeah i know Shinra..." Shizuo interrupted Shinra, not really wanting to be reminded of the three months Izaya had spent with Shizuo because of his broken shoulder. Shinra looked at Shizuo with concern but got on Celty's horse behind her. "see you later Shizuo!" Celty waved to Shizuo before leaving his and Izaya's shared apartment.

_**time skip!_ a year later**

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya blinked at getting no response and walked into the living room to find Shizuo asleep on their couch. "aww my cute little Shizu's asleep! How adorable!" he grabbed a digital camera off of a table and took a picture of Shizuo and his sleep. He walked over and lightly rubbed Shizuo's head before padding into the kitchen and making a snack.

"mn... Izan?" Izaya walked into view and smiled at Shizuo rubbing his eye and yawning. "sorry... Did i wake you?" Shizuo shook his head and sniffed.

"it's nearly midnight... Why are you so late getting home?" Izaya chuckled and sat next to Shizuo with a plate of his favorite fatty tuna and ate a piece before speaking. "it took longer than usual to fax the model pictures to the main office and then i had to develop all of Ai's pictures because she was sick and her deadline was today..." Shizuo chuckled and wrapped an arm around Izaya's shoulders, pulling him closer. He kissed Izaya's forehead. "you're too nice to her..." he mumbled. Izaya huffed. "i can't help it... She reminds me of me before i quit being an info broker and took up photography... I have to watch out for her..." Shizuo chuckled and pulled Izaya into his lap as he licked at the juices rolling down his hand.

"it's tomorrow y'know..." Shizuo mumbled into the top of Izaya's head as he ate another piece. "and you still have yet to decide if you want to take up my name or not..." Izaya looked up at Shizuo. "but 'Izaya Hewajima' just sounds weird!" Shizuo laughed and rubbed Izaya's back. "you get used to it trust me..." Izaya sniffed and set the plate down. "still sounds wierd though..." Shizuo leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. "i still don't get why on earth you want a cross wedding... I personally just want a normal wedding..." Izaya huffed and turned around on Shizuo's lap, facing him. "because, Shizu-chan, it would make what people we invited feel awkward if we were both in a tux, so one of us has to wear a dress and that isn't going to be you because i'm 100% sure that you wouldn't look good, let alone fit, in the dress that i plan on wearing." Shizuo blushed lightly and placed his forehead on Izaya's. "is that a challenge?" Izaya glared at Shizuo. "no. I don't want this dress ruined so you better not fucking touch it. Especailly seeing as of how it will be the only dress you will ever see me in." Shizuo laughed and kissed Izaya.

"i wouldn't dream of ruining tomorrow for you..." Izaya smiled lightly and curled up to Shizuo as he got up and laid on their bed. "it'll be big for the both of us..." Izaya rolled off of Shizuo and curled up next to him when he felt an arm wrap around his waist.

"i love you Shizu-chan.." he kissed Shizuo and nuzzled into his side. "love you too Izan..." he smiled and drifted to sleep.

-:)-

He patted the bed next to him and felt cold where it should be warm. He cracked open an eye and saw a peice of paper on Izaya's pillow.

_'Shizu-chan, you should know it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding! Even if it is just after waking up... If i know you, i've been gone for at least two to three hours before you wake up, but i made you breakfast anyways... i'll see you at noon, love!' _Shizuo rolled his eyes and rolled off the bed to take a shower and eat what Izaya had made him, eggs benedict with smoked salmon.

[Izaya! Quit moving!] Celty had typed. "i'm sorry Celty but i'm just so excited that i can barely contain my joy!" he threw his hands in the air and yelped when she jabbed him with a pin. [i can understand that but i'll end up stabbing you if you don't keep still!] he pouted. "but you jabbed me on purpose that time!" he whined. Celty dropped her shoulders in a sigh and went back to lengthening Izaya's hair enough to make him look more femine. Not that he really needed it...

"i'm almost amazed that it's been nearly two years..." Shinra said as he walked in with Izaya's buoque. [it is hard to beleive...] Izaya pretended to be offended and crossed his arms, earning a jab from Celty. "Shizu dear and i's relationship may have had it's ups and downs but we still managed it out okay!" Shinra chuckled and put the buoque in Izaya's lap. "and you two are happy! That's all that matters in the long run..." Izaya stared at Shinra in amazment and looked down, covering his blush with his bangs.

"what? Was it something i said?" Izaya nodded and laughed a bit.

"Shizu dear said that you guys would say that when he told me how he felt about me..." Shinra laughed and sat next to Izaya. "and so he was right! All that you guys would really care about in the end was if we were happy or not..." Celty rubbed his head lightly and Shinra smiled.

[we're not complete bad guys Izaya...] he nodded and leaned back in his chair. "yeah i know! You're way too nice..." Celty almost seemed emberrased by the statemnt and Shinra laughed a little more.

"Shizuo's changed you..." Izaya looked over at Shinra and rose a questioning brow. "you use to be this slightly insane almost mental 23 year old who was obssesed with humans... Now you're a not so insane 25 year old who hasn't mentioned humans since last christmas! And it's been 6 months!" Shinra said like he was proud of Izaya for getting out a bad addiction. Izaya seemed to think for a while before coming to a conclusion.

"okay... And?" Shinra blinked and chuckled. "and nothing..." Izaya purred at the feel of Celty running her fingers through his hair, trying to smooth it down so that it wouldn't fly around everywhere.

[so when do you want to put it on?] Izaya shrugged and checked what time it was. "i wanna get it before my sisters get here so i guess now would be a good time..." Izaya stood and stretched, popping his back at the same time. "mmm... That felt kinda good..." Izaya padded down the hallway to the front door and put his shoes on. "i'll be back in about 20 minutes or so!" Izaya waved over his shoulder and left the apartment.

"Shizuo, it'll be fine... You really do freak out too much..." Tom said as Shizuo sighed for the fith time since they got there. "i can't help it... He's..." Tom sighed. "Shizuo, look at me." Shizuo turned to look at Tom. "he's not standing you up at the altar. Trust me..." Shizuo sighed again and crouched down. "i hope not... But he is nearly 30 minutes late..." Shizuo looked around at the few people they had invited. The obvious people, Shinra and Celty, were arriving with Izaya so they would get there the same time that Izaya would. Namie had gotten an invite but declined, saying she wouldn't go because Seiji wasn't invited. Somehow, Shizuo had a pretty good idea how, Vorona was invited. She said that she wasn't going because of personal reasons, but yet she still managed to pop up at the same time Erika did. Izaya had personally invited Shiki and Dotachin but both declined. Dotachin saying he would consider it but highly doubted he would go. Shiki said that he wasn't interested in Izaya's personal affairs. Kasuka cancelled anything he had to do for that weekend so that he could go to his brothers wedding and even brought Ruri with him, a small and barely noticable blush on his face.

Shizuo saw Shinra run in and wave his arms back and forth, signaling that Izaya was there and that everyone was ready. The music started after Shizuo stood up and Akane, along with Anri, skipped down the aisle lightly tossing Hydrangias on the path to the side. Both girls had Dendrobiums in their hair and Begonias tucked in behind their ears.

A few minutes after the girls, Mikado and Masaomi walked down, and shortly after them, Izaya's sisters, on either side of him, came into view. Both had black dresses that had a cut up to the middle of their thighs and had black platform shoes. They had gold necklaces with ruby hearts and diamond studded ear rings. Izaya on the other hand, absolutly stunned Shizuo.

He had a black dress (yes i know, tons of black when it's suppose to be tons of white) that cut off at the top of his chest showing off his pale shoulders, a dark purple ribbon around his waist that tied off in a large bow at his back, and stopped just above his knees. He had black boots with stripped knee high tights and black gloves with a white string tying up them.

"uh..." Izaya chuckled as he grabbed Shizuo's hand and stood next to him. "i told you that you wouldn't look too good in this... And stop drooling, you get all this tonight!" he whispered. Shizuo nodded blankly and shook his head.

"dearly beloved, we are gathered here today..."

**A/N: everybody knows the whole marriage thing so i'll just skip it... Hope nobody gets all mad...**

"you may kiss the (erm...) bride."

Erika squealed with joy while every one else clapped and a few people cried with happiness.

"i'm happy for you nii-san even if i was a bit surprised by your choice..." Kasuka said, congratulating his brother. Shizuo blushed lightly and rubbed the back of his head. "ahh... Thanks Kasuka..." Ruri looked at Shizuo cautiously but eventually hugged him. "congratulations..." she mumbled. He chuckled and rubbed her head. "thanks!" Izaya lightly tapped his arm and kissed his cheek. "hey there Kasuka!" he nodded and Ruri leaned back a bit. "ahaha! I'm a changed man..." she still didn't completely trust Izaya but still gave him a hug.

"Shizuo..." he looked at Izaya and blinked. "yeah?" he stared in shock as a piece of cake was shoved in his face. "whut?" Izaya laughed and fell backwards when Shizuo shoved a piece in his face. Izaya shook it off and glared down at the icing on his dress. "it's gonna take forever to get this off!" Shizuo chuckled while evryone who saw laughed their asses off and helped Izaya stand, brushing off some crumbs from his face. "you started it!" Izaya pouted and licked his hand. "that's okay... We'll clean each other off..." Izaya mumbled low enough for Shizuo to hear, causing him to blush.

"yaay~!" Izaya sighed and rubbed the side of his head. "ahh... Shinra's been drinking the champange hasn't he?" Shizuo nodded. "unfortunatly..." they both sighed and Izaya brushed off Shizuo's jacket. "i think it's time we start cleaning anyways wouldn't you say?" Shizuo nodded and kissed Izaya. "yup! I'm a bit too anxious so..." Izaya blushed and grabbed a napkin, wiping off his face.

"i suppose everybody is going to keep us apart till we're home so do you just want to meet me there? I need to get my jacket from Shinra and Celty's apartment anyways..." Shizuo almost seemed to have drooped dog ears for a few seconds, making Izaya laugh. "i'll just be gone for at least ten minutes... It'll be enough time for you to take a shower!" Shizuo sighed and pouted. "Yeah i guess..." Izaya pulled Shizuo down and kissed him deeply. "i'll see you in a little bit..." Shizuo nodded and rubbed Izaya's cheek. "okay..."

-O3O-

"Shiizuu~!" Shizuo looked over at the door and smiled.

**Teehee! Know i said this would be the last chapter but it's not... and it's been a while since i've updated... Sorry people... So happy readings and review pleas! ^\\\\^ sorry sorry!**


	10. the day they wanted part 2

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya shouted as he flung himself on the bed, his shirt and jacket already off. "What happened to the dress?" Izaya laughed. "I let Celty keep it~!" Shizuo looked at him surprised. "That nice of a dress I figured you would keep it…" he mumbled mostly to himself. "Silly Shizu-chan! You should know that I won't keep women's clothes… that was only a lifetime sight to behold… ill only do it once." The brunet said as he sat up. Shizuo just shrugged and wrapped his arms around the others waist.

"No. you can't go anywhere… you're in my grasp until you wake up tomorrow morning…" he mumbled into Izaya's raven locks. "But Shiiizu-chaaan…. I'm hungryyyy….!" He whined, waving his arms in the direction of the kitchen. "no." he huffed and crossed his arms in a pout. "You're such a whiner… can't believe I put up with this for two years…" he sighed and lay back, pulling Izaya with him.

"But you love that about me so I wouldn't be complaining if I was you…" Izaya said as he turned to lay comfortably on the blonde's chest. "I don't care… if I couldn't put up with it the moment I met you, I don't get how I could've put up with it for this long…." Izaya chuckled and moved strands of dry hair from Shizuo's eyes. "Love does funny things to people…" he said. Shizuo laughed and hugged Izaya closer.

"So says the great Izaya Orihara huh?" he said. Izaya huffed and looked to the side with a blush on his cheeks. "Izaya Heiwajima thank you." He mumbled. Shizuo blushed lightly and nuzzled the raven's neck, breathing in his scent, a mixture if jasmine and a scent that used to make Shizuo gag at even the thought of it.

"I love you…" they both said at the same time. Shizuo laughed lightly while Izaya blushed and buried his face in the blonde's chest. "It's almost amazing how easily you can be embarrassed!" he tensed at the statement and tried to make his existence smaller. "sh-shut up Shizu-chan." He said quietly.

"And then where would you be? You wouldn't know what I was thinking, what my opinions about your stupid ideas were, what emotion I was feeling, nothing… you'd go nuts…" Izaya thought about that for a few seconds and decided to stay quiet. Shizuo took that as an agreement and sighed happily.

"**if you love something very much, let it go free… if it does not return, it was not meant to be yours… if it does return, love it forever…"**

Shizuo looked up at the ceiling in curiosity at the remembrance of his mother's words. 'Why am I thinking about that now…? Its not like Izaya's run away from me or something…' he thought to himself.

_This isn't the same Izaya that I fell in love with though… he's the same… but he's not like he used to be anymore…_

"**Hey Shizu-chan…" Shizuo looked over at the brunet. "Yeah?" Izaya seemed to hesitate but turned his computer chair away from his computer to give has boyfriend his absolute attention.**

"**I… quit being an informant…." He mumbled low enough that Shizuo almost didn't hear it. 'Wait, you what! Why?" Izaya sighed and looked down at his hands. "Because… I couldn't stand seeing you so worried that I was gonna come home injured like last time…"Shizuo sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "When…?" he asked. "… Three months ago…" he stared at Izaya shocked. How had he not noticed that? "Wait… then where have you been going when you said you had a meeting or job?" Izaya turned back to his computer and resumed whatever it was he was doing.**

"**Oi! Flea! Don't ignore me!" Izaya raised a hand irritated and moved to the side so Shizuo could see the laptop sitting on the oak desk.**

"**Photography…" he said. He motioned for Shizuo to look at the pictures on the website he had created. "I've been doing a lot of it the last year so I figured I may as well put it to good use…" Shizuo looked at the pictures and blushed at a few that had himself and Izaya in them.**

"**I was wondering why you wouldn't let me see anything you were working on…" Izaya nodded and looked to the side, a pink hue on his cheeks. "Yeah…. I was gonna tell you sooner but I hadn't gotten accepted into Brandt Photo and Magazine yet and I wanted it to be a surprise… because it kind of means that I can't get hurt as much anymore…" Shizuo sighed and pulled Izaya out if his chair and into a tight hug.**

"**Dumbass… you didn't have to do that for me… I would've been fine with worrying about you… besides I know you can live through anything since you been hit in the head by a trashcan I threw at you among several other things… we would've been fine…"**

**Izaya sighed and wrapped his arms around Shizuo's waist. "You think I care…?" Shizuo chuckled at Izaya's stubbornness and kissed his temple.**

"**So does this mean you're giving one your one-sided love for humanity as well?" Izaya laughed and patted Shizuo's back. "Ill think about it..." he looked up at Shizuo's face, studying all his features, and suddenly bit his neck.**

"**Ow! The crap was that for?" Shizuo shouted, holding his neck. "For being a protozoan." He blinked and rolled his eyes. 'Izaya will always be Izaya…' he thought as he kissed the raven.**

_Boy was I wrong… I don't get why I hadn't realized it then… but then that still doesn't explain that stupid saying._

Shizu-chan?" he looked down as Izaya and raised an eyebrow. "What?" Izaya stuck his tongue out and rolled off of Shizuo. "You spaced out…" he just shrugged and started to get up before Shizuo wrapped his arms back around his waist. "Didn't I say you weren't going anywhere?" he laughed and turned around to face his new husband and smirked. "So you'd rather me piss the bed then." Shizuo rolled his eyes and let Izaya go. "Just hurry up…" Izaya chuckled and closed the door so that Shizuo couldn't see what he was actually doing.

'Iza sure is taking his sweet time…' Shizuo thought as he lay back in their bed with just his boxers on and his hands behind his head. "Izaya what's taking so long?" he heard some shuffling and what sounded like Izaya tripping over his own feet. "Nothing… just be a minute…" he heard muffled from the door. "Whatever…" he grumbled, his eyes starting to grow heavy.

"Shizu-chan! How dare you fall asleep on me like this!" Izaya shouted, making Shizuo jolt out of unconsciousness and stare at him like a deer in the headlights. "… huh?" Izaya just rolled his eyes and held out his arms, making sure Shizuo finally saw what he was wearing. "Do you like it~?" he asked as he jumped on the bed next to Shizuo.

Shizuo stared at Izaya before he realized what exactly he was wearing. "WH-where did you get this…..." he asked as he felt the silk mesh nightgown." Karisawa-chan gave it to me personally as an early wedding gift…" Izaya mumbled with a small blush. Shizuo smirked and kissed up Izaya's neck. "Ill have to thank her then…"he mumbled in the brunet's ear before nipping at his jaw line, making him shudder. "we… will have to thank her… not just you…"

Shizuo slowly drug his hand along Izaya's smooth legs before bunching up the silk and dragging his fingertips along the inside of his thighs, the pale ad slightly sensitive skin jumping a bit at his touch. "Shizu-chan, you're such a tease…." Izaya said, almost breathless. Shizuo only hummed in acknowledgement and kissed along Izaya's collarbone. "You're the one wearing such revealing clothing…" he mumbled into the ravens shoulder. "How 'bout we find out what all's under here…" Izaya's breath hitched as Shizuo's fingers brushed over his quickly growing erection and up to his waist, resting at the junction between his hip and leg.

"Lace… I'm not surprised… only the best from you Iza-Chan~" Shizuo cooed Izaya's name and smirked at the sight of a breathless, blushing, and aroused Izaya.

"And just how are you able to tell what I'm wearing underneath if you can't see what it is?" Izaya finally asked after regaining the ability to speak. "Let's just say it was a guess…" he yelped as Shizuo quickly flipped him over and ran his fingers across the expanse of the pale skin that was Izaya's back. "Soft…" he heard whispered. "What? The nightgown? Of course it is…" he looked back at Shizuo who was shaking his head. "You... your skin… it's just so soft…" Izaya blushed even more and buried his face in his arms and part of the pillow.

"Why do you say such embarrassing things?" he mumbled. "Because I can… and nothing will change that…" he chuckled at Shizuo's words and sighed. "I'm amazed that you accepted me like you did…" he sucked in a breath when Shizuo bit down on a sweet spot on his neck. "Don't talk about that right now… afterwards okay…?" Izaya nodded and took in a shuddered breath, hoping Shizuo wouldn't notice. He did, naturally.

"Iza-Chan~ relax a little…" Shizuo whispered in his ear, making him shudder. "When you're behind me? I don't think so…" Shizuo just chuckled and nuzzled the back of Izaya's neck. "So mean…" Izaya chuckled and froze as Shizuo began playing with his hairline. "What you don't know… is that I know every single one of your sensitive points…" Shizuo whispered. Izaya shuddered uncontrollably and hated how deep Shizuo's voice was.

"Mm-!" Izaya barely held back a moan as he felt Shizuo's tongue on the most sensitive part in his hairline.

"Don't hold it back. I want to hear you…" he bit his lip and tried to keep back his moans as Shizuo still continued to play with his hairline. "Hahn!" Shizuo smirked as he bit down on the side the small mans neck. "That's much better…" he mumbled. Izaya shuddered and tried to keep his breath even as Shizuo turned him over onto his back. "youre so mean!" he squeaked. Not at all wanting his voice to be that small. Shizuo laughed and put his forehead on Izaya's. "You're so cute…" he said. Izaya's blush seemed to deepen and he held his hands in front of his face. "Izaya…" he shook his head vigorously. Shizuo sighed heavily and grabbed his wrists, prying the brunet's hands away from his face. "Look at me." He smiled lightly when Izaya slowly opened his eyes to look into Shizuo's eyes.

He was surprised when Shizuo kissed him and he immediately wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, deepening the kiss.

_It all seems so natural… like we've loved each other for years… like when he used to chase me and threaten to kill me didn't exist….._

Izaya looked into Shizuo's eyes and smiled. "I'll always love you Shizuo!" he said, making the blond blush and hug him tightly. "I love you too Izaya..." he mumbled. Izaya smirked and nipped Shizuo's earlobe. "Then lets get going…" he whispered. Shizuo smirked. "Not so embarrassed anymore now are you?" Izaya rolled his eyes and bit the side of Shizuo's neck.

"Just hurry up and screw me." Shizuo grinned and pulled off the silk and lace garments, freeing Izaya's now weeping erection. He quickly licked over and nipped at each of the brunets nipples, making the smaller gasp and grip his hair. "Mmn… Shizu-chan…" Shizuo sucked on the side of Izaya's neck as he started pushing two of his fingers into the smaller make and nipped his earlobe.

"Relax…" he whispered as he felt Izaya tense. He pushed his finger in and out of Izaya and started stretching him.

"AHN!" Izaya moaned loudly as Shizuo's fingers brushed his prostate and clenched the bed sheets as he hit it again.

"SH-Shizuo!" he gently kissed the brunet and smirked. "Yes?" he added a third finger and left hickeys all over Izaya's neck and chest as he prepared Izaya.

"If you think this feels good…" he nipped Izaya's upper lip. "Just imagine what my cock is gonna feel like inside you…" he whispered as he slammed his fingers into the lithe man and hitting his prostate, making him moan louder than before.

"Fuck…" Izaya panted. Shizuo smirked and bit the ravens shoulder, "ing you yes I'm about to actually~" Izaya failed a glare at Shizuo and whined as Shizuo pulled out his fingers to finally pull of his boxers and position himself.

"Shizuo hurry your slow- ahh!" Izaya arched his back and pushed himself further onto Shizuo as he pushed himself in. "Sh-Shizuo…" Izaya moaned as he felt Shizuo almost pull completely out and slam back into Izaya, hitting his prostate dead-on.

"I love you Izaya…" he whispered in Izaya's ear as he completely sheathed himself inside the ex-informant. "I love you more than anything in the world…" Izaya smirked. "Yes we've established this so can we move on please?" Shizuo stared at Izaya blankly, not moving an inch. "What?" "I want to hear you say it back or I'm not moving." Izaya stared up at the blonde in disbelief and sighed, knowing his sanity couldn't take this.

"I love you too Shizu-chan… deeper than the oceans, higher than the sky and way more than Shinra love Celty~!" he winked and Shizuo smiled. "good." He kissed the brunet as he pulled out and slammed back in, making Izaya moan into his mouth.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya gasped as Shizuo hit his prostate again. Shizuo groaned Izaya's name and hit the bundle of nerves almost every time he slammed back into Izaya.

"Shizu-ch-chan… ahn! I love you!" Shizuo kissed Izaya again and groaned as the smaller mans walls tightened around him as he came, his whiteness spilling out between their chests and dripping onto the bed sheets.

"Heh… and I didn't even touch you…" Shizuo said smugly. Izaya rolled his eyes and rode out his orgasm, his arms around Shizuo's neck.

Shizuo placed his head in the crook of Izaya's neck as his climax rolled near, sweat beginning to roll down the sides of his neck. "Mmn… Shizu-chan…" Izaya moaned as his cock gradually became hard again, his arousal becoming strong once more. "Hahn…" Izaya wrapped his legs around Shizuo's waist, pulling him closer and tightened his arms as Shizuo came inside of him. "Dammit Izaya…" Shizuo mumbled into the brunet's neck. "Mm?" he kissed Izaya and wrapped his fingers around his cock.

"You just can't keep up…" Shizuo shrugged and started stroking Izaya's cock as h began thrusting himself in Izaya again. "And I don't mind that one bit…" he mumbled. Izaya grinned and pulled Shizuo down to kiss him again and shoved himself into Shizuo's hand as he pulled out. "Ahh…" Izaya moaned quietly as Shizuo pushed into him without pain, his hole lubed by Shizuo's cum.

He gasped as Shizuo hit his prostate again and rubbed his thumb over his slit. "You're so tight…" Shizuo mumbled as he sucked on Izaya's collarbone. "Mm ill take that as a compliment…" he grinned at Izaya's statement and shoved himself in and out of Izaya again, hitting his prostate every time.

"Shizu-chan…" the raven forced Shizuo's head down and kissed him again. "Oh god! Shizuo!" Izaya yelled as he came, his body arching into Shizuo's. Shizuo groaned as Izaya's walls tightened around his cock and he came inside Izaya again.

He collapsed beside the brunet panting, his body cooling down.

He looked over as he felt Izaya pull up the blanket up to their chests and turn over onto his stomach. "I love you…" he murmured. "I love you too Shizu-dear…" he closed his eyes and felt Izaya's hand in his. "I really do…" he whispered into the darkness and slowly went to sleep.

He turned onto his side, not wanting the sunlight in his eyes and reached out in front of him. Feeling nothing, he opened his eyes to look at the empty space that Shizuo was supposed to be sleeping in.

"Shizu-chan?" he called out groggily. Not receiving an answer he sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Augh… where did he that protozoan go now…" he grumbled as he pulled on a pair of shorts and making his way through his now-shared apartment. "Shizu-chan?" he called out again as he nearly tripped over the couch.

"In here!" Izaya immediately brightened at the sound of Shizuo's voice in the kitchen and shuffled to find Shizuo nude except for the black apron he had.

"SHIZUO I COOK IN THAT!" he yelled, now mostly awake. Shizuo just laughed and set a plate of pancakes on the table.

"I was too lazy to get any clothes on after I took a shower… I figured you'd like it…" Shizuo said with a smirk and wink. Izaya blushed and crossed his arms, glaring to the side. "At least you were clean." He mumbled. Shizuo chuckled and kissed Izaya's forehead.

"Breakfast is ready so while I change, why don't you go ahead and eat?" Izaya nodded and sat down at the kitchen table as Shizuo went to their bedroom.

"Hard to believe last night was my first…." Izaya whispered to himself…" he shook his head and piled a few pancakes onto his plate and smothered them in butter.

"Give syrup a chance would you?" he jumped at Shizuo's voice and looked up the blonde.

"Like you do? Id rather not thanks you…" Shizuo laughed and sat across from Izaya and they ate in relative silence until Shizuo brought up the awkward topic.

"Last night… was your first wasn't it?" Izaya stared down at the table with his eyes wide. "Kuz it seemed like it…" he mumbled. Izaya glanced up at Shizuo, embarrassed. "What's it matter to you?" he asked quietly. Shizuo grinned and stood up. "Good." Izaya looked at him confused. "That means your ALL mine…"

"What about you? Are you all mine?" Shizuo smirked as he walked back over to Izaya and kissed him. "of course…" Izaya smiled and stood up, taking his plate to the sink.

"You're just so…" Izaya smirked as he felt Shizuo's arms wrap around his waist. "Sexy? Loveable? Tight?" Shizuo smirked and kissed Izaya's neck. "Yeah… let's go with all three…" Izaya smiled and turned around to wrap his arms around Shizuo's neck. "Good… kuz all those things are only for you…" Shizuo smiled and laughed. "Well that's good…" Izaya nodded and kissed him, enjoying the sweetness on his lips and tongue.

The only time Izaya would ever love sweets. Not that he'd ever tell Shizuo that.

**XD yay! Soaxr is finally done! ; _; pretty depressing kuz I really like working on this story… XD but it's finally over! Sorry I didn't update for so long! Don't forget to review my lovely humans~!**

**-**_**sociallyawkward**_


End file.
